When an apparatus has received a frame using a different protocol, the apparatus converts the frame, and transfers the converted frame using tunneling. An apparatus that has received such a frame refers to information stored in the header portion of the frame, and determines whether or not to terminate or transfer the frame.
A related technique is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-144778.